Female underwear is generally intended to provide coverage for the female external genital organs. Female external genital organs include the prepuce of clitoris, clitoris, frenulum, vestibule, Urethra, hymen, fossa navicularis, fourchette, para-urethral duct, labia minora, and labia major. Certain female underwear is also intended to cover the buttocks.
A top view of the female pelvis shows a wider diameter and a more circular shape than that of the male. The wideness facilitates parturition, yet also predisposes women to post-birth pelvic floor weakness. The minor pelvis is the narrower continuation of the major pelvis inferiorly. The inferior pelvic outlet is closed by the pelvic floor. The levator ani and coccygeus muscles that are attached to the inner surface of the minor pelvis form the muscular floor of the pelvis. The pelvic floor (also referred to as pelvic diaphragm) also comprises the connective tissue associated with the levator ani and coccygeus muscles that span the area under the pelvis. The female pelvic organs, within the pelvis, are not upwardly supported by any bones disposed inferiorly (lowerly). The female pelvic organs supported by the muscular pelvic floor include the female genitalia, bladder, and rectum.
Undergarments for females include a variety of shapes and fits. Generally female underwear includes a waistband, a front portion, a crotch portion, and a rear portion. Certain styles of undergarments tend to show lines through tight, close-fitting clothing, such as Spandex®. For example, briefs, bikinis, and boyshorts style underwear reveal a pantyline at the edge and/or edge seam of the underwear. Thong-style underwear (including a g-string, v-string, c-string, tanga, or T-back) (together, hereinafter “thong”) do not include a front portion and do not cover the buttocks. In thong underwear, when worn properly by a wearer, the waistband encircles the waist of the wearer; the crotch portion extends downward from the front of the waistband and positions over the crotch of the wearer. The rear portion extends from the rear of the waistband to the posterior end of the crotch portion, where the crotch and rear portions attach. The rear portion of a thong includes a string, thin band or a thin strip of fabric that fits between the buttocks of the wearer. Also, thongs have an abbreviated crotch portion, which have a substantially narrower posterior end compared to the anterior end. Thereby, thongs reduce the appearance of pantylines.